User blog:AyumiFanBoy/The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare
My thoughts of ℃-ute's 27th Single The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare. ;The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ *Personally I liked the song it was interesting and quite nice although a lot of people are complaining about the auto-tune I think that it fits in with the song. The dance was really something and very interesting. The PV looked really professional but at the same time it was a bit boring xD but I don't care like when I take a liking to a song is because of the song not the PV but if the PV is good I won't complain either ;D. ;Gamusha LIFE *This song is very beautiful I love listing to it. The Lyrics themselves are very beautiful and just perfect and at the end when they start singing LALALALALA... was just wow. This song makes me sad and happy at the same time just thinking about when C-ute well announce a disbandment or a Hiatus just makes me sad xD. A lot of people are that this song is hinting to that i'm paying any attention to those comments i'll just keep on enjoying this song. The PV looked quite cheap but I still found it quite lovely and beautiful all of the member just wow. ;Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Nakajima Takui is a really great lyrics first Taiki Bansei and now Tsugi no Kado wo Magare i'm really impressed by fine unlike when I first heard a song from him which was GET THE F*** OUT XD... ya I was like okey.. But Tsugi no Kado wo Magare is an amazing song with a good message like how walking away from something that you can't fix or do does not make you a coward or less of a person. I wondered how people are taking this song as a message that they are leaving xD? ;My thoughts on the Members *Yajima Maimi: As always her dancing is amazing her vocals were impressive on Tsugi no Kado wo Magare and her shots were amazing too and those legs were just never mind (I sound like a pervert now... xD) *Nakajima Saki: I was happy to see that she was a main vocal on The Middle Management. Her dancing just like Maimi its first class. Her singing is really something too. I really find her face really cute and her cloths on all songs were really pretty too. *Suzuki Airi: ARUGH!!! SUZUKI I LOVE YOUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. In case you couldn't tell i'm a big Suzuki fan xD. I loved her hair it looked sexy except for her cloths on Tsugi no Kado wo Magare i didn't like those pants but the shirt was okay xD. Her vocals are one of the best in all of H!P I love Suzuki with all my heart xD. *Okai Chisato: I loved her hair in the Middle Management and her vocals were just wow she got a lot of lines in all of the 3 songs and her dancing has been improving quite a bit now xD. *Hagiwara Mai: Mai looked really mature in the Middle Management her hair looked amazing to I was completely stunned by her. Personally I don't find her vocals the special but their not bad either xD. Overall I like a lot. ;Conclusion *Overall I love all three songs and am without a doubt buying it xD. Anyways to anyone who read this feel free to comment if you like this song or if you didn't like it. I love getting feed even from those that didn't it :D. Category:Blog posts